I Love You
by DancerofSunlight
Summary: This is the wedding of Trunks and Marron.


I Love You  
  
By:TM Fan  
  
~The wedding of Trunks and Marron~  
  
It rained outside the day of the wedding. Marron had heard it was a good sign in some culturals. She was getting married to her childhood sweetheart. She could remember when she was three seeing him in the ring fighting Goten and even at that young age she knew she would marry him. Oloong the pig that lived with her family at Kame's house. He sat with her at the tourment shooting her knowing looks when he had got her staring at the purple hair fighter. Marron stared back whiling sipping on her Dr.Pepper and smiling at the pig.The pig today was going to be the ring boy since he could shape-shifter. Marron's mother Eighteen help her only daughter get dress in one of the backrooms of the church.  
  
"Marron, you was raise around a pervert like Roshi so you know what happens on the honeymoon," Eighteen said.  
  
"Mom, do you remember what happen when I found his collect of dirty mags?" Marron asked.  
  
The mother and daughter chuckle at the memory of when Marron had found his collect. When her parents find out they burnt every last one and told Roshi he was only allowed ecchi ones. The poor old man was reduce to hiding underwear ads that came from the paper and swimsuit catalogs. In other part of the church the mother of the groom was crying and the father was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Man, dad better not miss my wedding." Trunks was talking to his mother.  
  
"Trunks don't worry about it. Your father will show up on time since he knows what will happen to him," Bulma said.  
  
"You think how he has treated me all my life. At least once he could pretend to act like a human father," Trunks.  
  
"He loves you in his own way and he shows it the only way he knows how to." Bulma was trying to remind him that Vegeta would show up in time.  
  
"I hope nothing goes wrong today. Marron deserves a perfect wedding after everything she went through the past few years. I don't think seeing your uncle kill you father in front of your eyes is something you would ever forget." Trunks would never forgive Seventeen for what he did.  
  
Somewhere in heaven a soul that had been forgive by the gods because his actions had not been of his own choosing. It was decided that a son should not have to pay for the sins of the father. It was not Seventeen's fault that his father made him into a monster. Dr.Gero used his own children to create the perfect weapon, Cell. He had been under the control of Gero when he had killed Krillin but when he hit Eighteen the small part that he still control could not kill his sister. He watched over his niece and blessed the union.  
  
The church was being filled with people that where mostly close friends. The rest of the wedding party was finishing getting ready. Pan was going to walk down the aisle with Ubuu. Bra was the maid of honor and since Goten was the bestman they would walk togather. Goten was talking to Pan about having to wear pink and said that it could be worse he could be wearing a pink dress like her.  
  
"Man, you think Marron would had grown out of pink when she turned 25. I hope she doesn't wear pigtails. I remember when she was 13, nevermind I don't think I should finish that thought,Trunks might hurt me." Goten was talking to his niece.  
  
"At least you don't have to wear a frou frou pink dress. Bra gets to wear the hot red dress like that old outfit she use to wear. She looks great in red but I look like a big ding-dong in this pink dress." Pan did not like wearing dresses.  
  
"Where is Ubuu at? I hope he hasn't went back to his village with all the press outside. He was to walk down with me. I hope our wedding is this nice." Pan was the next Z kid to tie the knot.  
  
"Pancakes, don't worry about it I bet he is hiding somewhere. He will show up to walk with you." Goten was going to be a bestman again at his niece's wedding.  
  
"Goat-head, I told you never to call me Pancakes." Pan warning her uncle.  
  
The two was about to repeat history like when Pan was four and won the match with Goten at the tourment. When the maid of honor ran down out of the girls changing room. Pan had been standing outside the room talking to Goten. Bra was wearing a robe and Pan thought the girl would be late to her own furenal. The two follow her outside where they saw Ubuu sparring with Vegeta. The two had to get one last spar in for the day. Pan hadn't seen Vegeta since she was 15. He hadn't age a day and Pan's memeries came back to her of that day when her grandfather's finally death. Pan grew up hearing the stories of the Prince. He only lived to be stronger then her grandfather but after the death of the pink monster they say he changed for the better by letting go of that foolish idea. Pan wished she could had seen him like that but she doubt he would had care enough to comfort her at the worst moment of her life. She would never forget that kindness. She had been the only person to ever feel the true kindness of the man most thought has the world's biggest jerk. Pan would have to steal a dance from him before the end of the night.  
  
"UBUU WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!" Pan yelled out her future husband.  
  
"Nothing but sparring with a great warrior," Ubuu was a man of few words.  
  
"It was time I find my son before the blue demon kills me." Vegeta floated down to his daughter and the two went back into the church.  
  
"Boob-Man, at least once could you not be you?" Goten had never really warm up to the guy that had took his father away from him for ten years.  
  
"Goten never call my husband that stupid name again or I will have grandma not cook for you anymore." Pan was getting tired of Goten.  
  
"The only reason I promise to be his bestman was for you, so whatever, Panfry." Goten walked back into the church for the wedding to begin.  
  
"I sorry Ubuu about him. Since grandpa left us he hasn't been the same," Pan said.  
  
"I know that he feels I stole his father's time from him but I can't control how he feels. It will not affect how I feel for you." Ubuu landed a foot in front of Pan and kissed her all the way into the church has the two walked in.  
  
Marron heard the old lady piping out the first song of two before the Wedding March song. Krillin had been standing at her door waiting for his only beloved child to stand beside him. She walked out of the bride's room with Eighteen leading the way. The two proud parents kissed each other and they heard the second song ending. Eighteen left to walk with Roshi. The parents of the groom and bride enter when the old lady began to play again. Vegeta and his wife was seated in the first row to the left and Eighteen sat on the first right row with Roshi sitting in the second. Trunks led the way a few moments later with Goten, Bra, Pan, and Ubuu following. Goten was standing next to Trunks and Ubuu to Goten's otherside. Then, a little boy came running in with a heart shape pillow in hand and he was not to happy about it. The music started again with the Wedding March.  
  
The moment that had taken a lifetime to come was about to begin. Marron held her father's arm with the most pride she had ever felt. She saw only Trunks at the end of the long walk she was taking. He was the thing in the room to her. There was nothing else but him. Trunks took the hand from the the man that had given her life and the father passed it to the man that would hold it till the end of time. The couple promise two souls would be forever one. The husband gave his soulmate a kiss for the first time that was blessed by god, in front of everyone that meant everything to them.  
  
The End 


End file.
